


一切始于拉斯维加斯 八

by lilianar1997



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	一切始于拉斯维加斯 八

Krist不知道现在自己是爽还是痛苦，大概是两者皆有。他们还在浴室，Singto把Krist抱着半靠在他那个巨大的浴缸边上坐着，自己正埋首在他的跨间舔弄他，当他终于肯用一根手指进入了他，Krist呜咽了一声，虽然正在发情期，但被突然进入还是让他不由自主地颤抖起来，接着可能是向后退缩了一下，因为他感到Singto离开他的阴茎，低着嗓子说了一句：“把腿再分开点，让我看清楚。”

Omega在这种时候怎么可能会反抗，Krist乖巧地稍稍分开自己的双腿，而Singto则拉下他的手，让他自己掰着大腿内侧。这实在是太羞耻了，Krist闭着眼睛，却无法阻止他想像自己现在在Singto面前的样子。自己对着一个Alpha叉开自己的双腿，将最脆弱最渴望的一部分完全展示给那个人看着，他可以想象Singto用炙热的眼神盯着自己的后穴，同时又用手指搅弄着它。

“P，PSing。”只是被这样手指插入，Krist就已经有些撑不住了，毕竟他忍了很久，而Singto又一直吊着他，不肯喂饱他。Krist不知道自己说了些什么，可能只是语无伦次地叫对方的名字而已。

Singto半跪在Krist面前，感受着温热的肉穴包裹着自己的感觉，那个原本小小的浅色的小洞，现在泛着水光，不自觉得收缩着，贪婪地搅动着，Singto在感觉到穴口对自己的入侵完全没有一丝抗拒之后，放心地慢慢增加了一根手指。

只是没有想到，krist肠肉狠狠地收缩了几下，却没有生出一点满足的感觉。终于omega的欲望让Krist愤愤地说出：“我又不是玻璃做的，用点力好不好？不会坏的。还是说……你这alpha不行？……靠！唔……”

事实证明，床上的krist还是乖乖听话就好，脑子不清醒加不能好好意识到自己的处境的结果就是，Singto突然发狠咬上了他的唇，同时又加上了两根手指，用力按压了进去。一时间，Krist只觉得上下两张嘴都不是自己的了。那个人和自己混合在一起的唾液沿着嘴角慢慢地流了下来，而自己的下半身更是湿得不行。Singto似乎是狠了心地要证明自己是行的，在他体内的那四根手指一寸一寸仔仔细细地在Krist的肠道粘膜中探索着，那里出水出得更加厉害了，Krist小腹到私处的体毛都湿路路的，Singto按地太狠了些，终于他大约是找到了那个地方，指间狠狠地擦过了一处，Krist不自觉得颤抖了一下：“对，那里，就是那里，再，再重一点……”

Singto坏心眼地把手指退了一些出来，一边咬着他的喉结处，含含糊糊的问：“哪里？这里么？还是说，这里？”

Krist被卡在了一个进退两难的地步，身上没有一处不是软的，偏偏那里的感触却被放大了几倍，身体的渴望和骚痒早就把他的理智烧了个干净，他抬了抬腰，把身体再往眼前人送了送：“再进去一点，再里面，里面……”krist从来不知道自己能发出那么软软的声音，还带着哭腔，一点点平日里上位者发号施令的样子也没有了，这时他只想要什么东西能填满自己，满足自己：“再重一点，里面，求你了，好哥哥，里面好痒，想要，随便什么……唔……啊啊啊啊”

说话间，Singto终于又把手指往上送了送，蹭过刚刚那个突起的软肉，手指轻轻回转，Krist的穴口由于被抽插地太厉害慢慢泛出了细细的白漠。

“呼呼……好……好舒服……还要，kit还要……哈……啊啊啊啊，Sing！”Krist不知道现在的自己在说些什么，只是知道眼前的Alpha给自己带来的快乐无与伦比。

感觉到Krist快要到达顶点时，Singto猛地把他翻过去抵着瓷砖，俯下身狠狠地叼起Krist后脖颈的腺体，今晚第二次注入自己的信息素。

同时，Krist的高潮如期而至，他微微仰起头，失神地任口水顺着口角流了下来。

Singto伸手拍了拍Krist的屁股：“真不乖，我还没插进去呢，你自己就先用后面高潮了……”

舒缓过来的Krist，翻了个白眼，他的发情期才刚刚开始，第一次高潮只能让他暂时没那么渴求，回过神来的他没好气地对Singto说：“真没想到你那么恶劣，我是个Omega好么，当然可以用后面高潮。但你怎么就喜欢欺负我呢？”

Singto把手从他身体中慢慢退出来，不小心又蹭过了什么地方，让刚从高潮中缓过来的Krist身体又是一阵紧绷：“可是，我看到到你就忍不住想欺负你怎么办。”

这个人说这个话，一点也没有不好意思的感觉，把手指退出来后，无所谓地在一边的毛巾上擦了擦，然后一边直接环住Krist手臂，一手从他的膝盖下穿了过去，一挺身把Krist公主抱了起来。

脚突然离地的Krist被吓了一跳：“Singto，你要干嘛？快放我下来！”

“干嘛？换个地方干你。”

Krist这时完全不想在这个人面前说自己有恐高，已经那么喜欢欺负自己了，如果知道自己的恐高症，指不定怎么玩呢，这个Alpha有多恶劣，他今天这一晚上算是摸清了，不过现在双脚离地的自己，还是……想着Krist把身体往Singto身上再靠紧了点，不管怎样说，这个人他现在抱着自己的双手还是挺稳的，让人好像有点点放心。

被放到床上的Krist，看着眼前脱去剩余衣服的Alpha，又说了一句：“那个……Singto，不能……”

“不能标记，我知道。”Singto叹了口气，帮他把话接了下去：“不能标记你，所以等会你就把我当成一个全自动按摩棒吧。”

府身而上，Singto也已经忍了很久，他将身体向下一沉，只是作为一个合格的Alpha，他太大了些，只进去了半个头，Krist就觉得自己就要被撑开了：“你，你慢点，别那么快，哈……你怎么那么大啊……”体内的不适和穴口的酸麻，让他倍受煎熬。

“Kit，你，你放松，听话……。”没想到之前那样帮他开发过，Omega的身体还是不能一下子适应自己，Singto被卡着也很难受。他慢慢揉着Krist的阴茎，哄他。

“我……这能怪我嘛？明明是你太大了！我去，你慢点，怎么好像更大了，你……你禽兽……哈……哈，不要！你先出去一点……等等，等等！”

Singto牢牢按住Krist的身体，一手向下伸去，轻轻揉着那个小小的穴口周围，一点一点把自己送了进去：“你刚说的，不会坏的，而且你忘了吗？你的这里吃下过我的，那时，在拉斯维加斯，所以放松，这次也一定可以。”这是Singto第一次在Krist面前直接提到那个晚上，而Krist听他那么说，全身都红了，也不知是羞的，还是热的。

“我不记得了！那次不算！啊啊……”

“那就让你重新想起来好不好？”

等Singto终于完完全全和Krist贴合在一起，两个人才算同时松了一口气。Singto撑在Krist上方，紧紧地盯着他，而Krist被这种体内终于被撑满的感觉爽得又一次情潮翻涌。之前他不想Singto进来，这会见Singto停下了动作，又反过来上去撩他：“恩，那个……你觉得怎么样？”

“挺好的，你放松了，我全都进去了。”

“对，那你，那个……”

“什么？”

“动一动！”Krist终于忍不住了！用脚环住Singto的腰：“快点！Singto！做个称职的按摩棒！”

Singto之前一下停下了，是因为硬了那么久，突然进入到一个紧致，湿热的肠道里，一下子差点被夹到爽得射出来，现在停了那么一会，总算忍了过去。他恼羞成怒地开始大力挺动，向之前记忆中的那块软肉撞了过去，瞬间，快感喷涌而出，对Singto是，对Krist也是。

“啊啊啊啊……”前所未有的快感让Krist不知如何是好，而Singto同样，如果现在Krist能有办法睁开眼睛看看眼前人，他应该可以看到Singto泛红的眼眶。

Singto确实是很尽职地履行了他按摩棒的职责，他在Krist的腰后面垫了两个垫子，架起了Krist的双腿，开始大开大合，整根进又整根出，从他的角度可以很清楚地看到Krist穴口的嫩肉随着他的抽插被带翻了一些出来，淫水泛起了白沫，眼前这一幕让Singto异常满足。

随着Singto的动作加快加大，两人之间的契合度也渐入佳境，终于在某次深入的时候，Singto感觉到自己顶到了一个小缝。


End file.
